1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for photographing, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for incremental pose estimation and photographing thereof.
2. Related Art
Camera pose estimation is an important step to reconstruct a three-dimensional (3D) object by a monocular camera. Although a certain reconstruction quality can be achieved by purely processing captured images, considerable computation resources are required in matching all feature points among all images. Many images are dropped during feature matching process due to noise disturbance, usually the insufficient images results in an unsatisfied partial reconstruction of the 3D object.
In most prior arts, such as aerial photogrammetry or unmanned aerial vehicle, integrated global positioning system (GPS) and inertial measurement unit (IMU) sensors are used to assist feature matching process. However, the solutions for large-scale measurement are not suitable for small-scale measurement on a handheld device. Since data measured by the handheld device is less stable than data measured by fixed sensors on vehicles, errors are more liable to be amplified in small-scale measurement. It is necessary to provide a photographing method to refine biased sensor data and utilize more unordered images to reconstruct a complete 3D object.